Pile ou face
by Celia Even
Summary: -One Shot- Hermione s'ennuie à mourir sans Harry et Ron. Elle propose à Drago un jeu qui va les menaient un peu plus loin qu'ils ne l'avaient prévus.


**Bonjour ! Voici une One Shot que j'ai écrite sur le couple Drago/Hermione. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira !**

* * *

**Pile ou face.**

Hermione sortit de la salle commune et de dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il était plus de vingt-et-une heure, la plupart des élèves avaient déjà mangés. D'ailleurs, quand elle arriva, les grandes tables n'étaient plus la. À leur place se trouvait une unique table carré. Hermione grimaça en voyant qui s'y trouvait déjà. Mais elle fut forcée de s'y asseoir, il n'y avait qu'une table.

En face d'elle, le blond leva les yeux. Deux pupilles bleues croisèrent les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille.

-Granger ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais la ?

-J'ai faim.

Aussitôt cette phrase prononcée, une assiette de poulet rôti apparut devant elle. Elle saisit une fourchette et commença à manger.

-Granger, pourquoi tu viens manger si tard ? Et moi qui pensais que je serais tranquille !

-J'essaie juste de ne pas croiser les amies de Ginny. Elles sont si stupides !

-Oh, la petite Granger s'ennuie sans Potty et la Belette ?

-Ferme-là Malfoy. Ou je te jure que je te frappe comme en troisième année.

-Un beau coup de poing, d'ailleurs.

-Merci.

Hermione sourit. Elle trouvait étrange que Malfoy lui dise cela, mais elle ne releva pas.

Une fois son assiette finie, Hermione décida de rester un peu. Elle ne voulait pas croiser Lavande ou une autre amie de Ginny. Et puis elle avait envie d'un peu d'action dans sa soirée. Bientôt Noël, bientôt quatre mois qu'elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Sauf quand Malfoy était là, quand elle se disputait avec lui.

-Malfoy, combien de temps a durer ta plus longue relation amoureuse ?

Surpris, le blond releva la tête, quittant son livre des yeux.

-Hum... Aucune idée.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse. J'ai un tête à avoir une relation durable ?

-Pourtant, on peut pas dire que t'es moche, marmonna Hermione.

Drago sourit et se pencha un peu en avant, croisant ses bras sur la table.

-Le compliment me va droit au cœur, rigola-t-il.

- Pffff... Comme si quelqu'un comme toi ne recevait pas ce genre de remarque cent fois par jour.

-Non.

-Ah bon ?

-Non, pas cent. Hier, j'ai reçu exactement 112 lettres. Pas cent.

-C'est pareil.

-Nan.

-Si.

-Nan.

Hermione rigola et sortit un livre de son sac. Elle en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à Drago. Il s'était replongé dans son livre.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le sien au moment où Drago levait les siens. Il la regarda lire, concentrée. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, ses cheveux retombaient devant son visage, sa tête penchée vers le bas.

Se sentant observée, elle regarda furtivement Drago qui baissa les yeux. Hermione sourit.

Elle pensa alors à Ron et Harry qui étaient sûrement en train de dormir à l'internat des apprentis aurors. Elle songea à ses parents, en Australie. Elle repensa à cette année, sa septième, la plus ennuyeuse. Elle s'ennuyait. Elle eut alors une idée qui fit son chemin dans son esprit, jusqu'à conclure que Malfoy était le mieux placé pour mettre du piment dans sa vie.

-Malfoy ?

Il releva la tête.

-Hum ?

Hermione sortit une pièce de sa poche.

-Pile ou face ?

Drago parut déconcerté puis demanda :

-Quoi ?

-C'est un jeu moldu. Un jeu de hasard. Je lance la pièce, si c'est pile, il se passe tel chose. Si c'est face, une autre chose.

-Et donc ?

-Pile, tu perd. Face, je gagne. Ça marche ?

-Ok.

Hermione ricana intérieurement. Elle lança la pièce.

-Face ! S'écria-t-elle. Je gagne !

-Relance !

Hermione obéit et cette fois-ci, c'est sur pile que la pièce tomba.

-Pile ! Tu perd !

Drago sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes puis dit :

-Hééé ! Mais attends, c'est de la triche ! Je perds dans tous les cas !

Hermione éclata de rire et lui tendit la pièce.

-À toi. Fixe tes règles.

-Ok, alors...

Il réfléchit quelques instants puis dit :

-Faire croire à toute l'école que l'on aime l'autre. Celui qui perd doit le faire.

Hermione sourit. Elle voulait de l'action ?

-D'accord.

-Alors, tu prends quoi ? Pile ou face ?

-Pile.

Drago sourit et lança la pièce. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait gagné.

-Ouais ! C'est face !

-Et mince, jura Hermione.

-Bon, tu es condamnée à faire croire à tous les élèves que tu m'aimes, Hermione.

Une étincelle passa dans les yeux de la Gryffondor. Il venait de l'appeler Hermione ?

Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

-Attends, j'ai mieux. On rejoue. Si tu perds, tu es condamné à le faire aussi pendant une semaine.

-Mais c'est toi qui as déjà perdu !

-Peur de jouer, Drago ?

La prononciation de son prénom le fit sourire, et il répondit :

-Jamais.

-Parfait. Alors... Pile ou face ?

-Face.

Ils se sourirent et Hermione lança la pièce. Lentement, elle retomba, suivie par deux regards avides de savoir.

-Et... C'est Pile ! Cria Hermione.

-Oh oh.

-Drago, on va devoir faire croire à tout Poudlard que nous nous aimons.

-J'ai une idée. Mais il fait que l'un de nous deux se dévoue.

Un sourire aux lèvres, tout deux regardèrent instinctivement la pièce devant eux. Ils sourirent malicieusement.

-Pile ! Cria Drago.

-Face ! Dit Hermione en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent puis Hermione lança la pièce.

-Pile ! J'ai gagné !

-À quoi suis-je condamnée ?

-À rien. Mais j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que demain, tu vas te faire larguer.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il expliquait son plan à Hermione.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Hermione rentra se coucher. Elle voulait de l'action ? Elle allait en avoir.

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva tôt pour arriver à la Grande Salle avant que les préfets en chef n'arrivent avec le reste des maisons.

-Hermione ! Dit Drago qui était la aussi.

-Drago, j'arrive pas à croire qu'on va leur faire croire... ÇA !

-Tu n'es pas heureuse ? Moi j'ai hâte de voir la tête de nos maisons !

-Au que moi aussi !

Ils rigolèrent et soudain, entendirent des bruits de pas. Les élèves arrivaient.

-Vite !

Hermione se plaça face à Drago et se força à verser quelques larmes.

Au moment où les portes des la salle s'ouvraient, Drago s'écria :

-Hermione, tu ne comprends pas ! On ne peut pas vivre comme ça, cachés ! J'en ai marre ! Je voudrais montrer à tout le monde ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais tu refuses.

-Drago ! Ce n'est pas que je refuse...

-Si ! J'en ai marre. Il vaut mieux qu'on ne se voit plus.

À ce moment là, il fit semblant de se rendre compte que la moitié de l'école les regardaient depuis l'entrée de la salle. Il rougit violemment (Qu'il était bon acteur !) et sortir en trombe de la salle. Hermione laissa couler des larmes sur son visage et s'en alla dans la direction opposée, au bord de la crise...

... De rire. Dès qu'elle fut assez loin, elle éclata de rire. Un rire joyeux qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis sa rupture avec Ron.

Elle courut jusqu'au stade de quidditch où Drago l'attendait. Il lui désigna un balai.

-Pile ou face ?

-Quel est l'enjeu ?

-Celui qui perd doit prendre ce balai, voler autour du château et crier à tue-tête : "Pardonne-moi" !

Hermione éclata de rire.

-Face.

Drago lança la pièce.

-C'est face ! Yeeees !

Hermione prit victorieusement le balai et le tendit à Drago.

-J'y vais, j'y vais, marmonna-t-il.

Il monta sur le balai et Hermione retourna dans la Grande Salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : rire. Mais elle resta concentrée et s'installa à sa place, s'efforçant d'être offensée par les chuchotements à son passage.

-HERMIONE GRANGER ! s'écria Ginny avec la voix de Molly. COMMENT AS-TU OSER ME CACHER UN TRUC PAREIL ? TU SORTAIS AVEC MALFOY ?!

-Ginny ! Baisse d'un ton !

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je... Viens.

Hermione ne voulait pas risquer son amitié avec Ginny à cause d'un stupide Pile ou face. Elle sortit de la salle avec Ginny et l'amena à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Je...

Une voix provenant de l'extérieur l'interrompit. Un sortilège d'amplification de voix faisait résonner une voix masculine qui semblait provenir de nulle part.

-Pardonne-moi ! Dit la voix. S'il-te-plaît ! Pardonne-moi, je n'aurais jamais dû m'emporter !

Hermione sourit. Ginny, elle, ne souri pas.

-Hermione ! Allo la Terre, ici la Lune !

-Hein ?

-Je refuse que la meilleure amie sorte avec Drago Malfoy. Ce type va te lâcher dans quelque heures, et demain il se réveillera avec une autre fille dans son lit !

-Ginny ! Oh, calme-toi !

-Mais Hermione, ouvre les yeux !

Finalement, Hermione changea d'avis. Drago l'aurait accusé de triche, car lui n'avait rien dit à Pansy et Blaise. Elle dit donc :

-Je sais. Laisse-moi faire, aie confiance.

Ginny marmonna une remarque inaudible et s'en alla. Hermione rejoignit Drago qui devait maintenant être sur le terrain.

Mais quand elle arriva, Drago était avec Blaise et Pansy.

-Drago ! Disait Blaise. Tu peux pas, ok ?

Blaise lui tournait le dos, Pansy également. Seul Drago pouvait la voir, mais elle était cachée derrière un grand pilier.

-Blaise, je sais ce que je fait.

-Mais tu sais ce que tes parents pensent de tout ça ? S'écria Pansy.

-Toujours les mêmes arguments ? Lança Drago.

-Oui, nous n'avons pas changé d'avis depuis hier, ni avant-hier, ni avant !

-C'est pas normal, dit Pansy. Tu dois être malade pour aimer une fille comme elle.

-Stop ! S'écria Drago. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Partez.

Les deux Serpentards soufflèrent mais s'en allèrent.

-À mon avis, souffla Pansy à Blaise une fois écartée de Drago, son père aura plus d'effet dans quelques jours que nous en quatre mois.

-Ouais.

Ils partirent. Hermione souriait mais quelques éléments de la conversation restaient sans réponses.

Drago rangeait son balai dans un placard quand Hermione arriva derrière.

-Drago ?

Il se retourna. Hermione commençait à comprendre, mais elle pensait que c'était impossible.

Drago comprit en voyant son regard.

-Pile ou face ? Plaisanta Drago.

Hermione sourit faiblement et répondit :

-L'enjeu ?

-La vérité.

-Je dis pile.

Hermione retenait son souffle tandis que Drago lançait la pièce. Seul Drago connaissait le résultat. Il souffla :

-Tu as de la chance aujourd'hui.

Il lui montra la pièce, tombée sur le côté face et laissa apparaître son côté pile.

-Alors tu dois me dire la vérité.

Drago prit une grande inspiration, puis décida :

-Viens.

Il prit la main d'Hermione et saisit son balai.

-Ah non, je ne monte pas sur ce truc, dit la jeune fille.

-On pari ? Pile ou face ?

Hermione sourit et choisit face. C'est elle qui lança la pièce. Elle referma la main sur le rond de fer et le montra à Drago.

-C'est pile. Tu dois monter sur ce balai.

Hermione soupira. Ses yeux exprimaient de la peur et Drago le vit.

-Hey ! T'as rien à craindre, je vole aussi bien que Krum !

Il avait choisi sa référence de manière stratégique. Hermione sourit.

-Viktor ?

-Oui, tu sais, le mec avec qui tu t'es rendue au bal en quatrième année !

-Qu... Comment sais-tu que j'y suis allée avec lui ?

-Qui t'aurais raté ? On ne voyait que toi dans ta robe bleue sur la piste.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils. Malfoy avait fait attention à elle le jour du bal ?

-Tu...

-Chut, et monte.

Elle grimpa derrière lui du le balai et noua ses mains autour du torse de Drago.

Celui-ci s'éleva du sol lentement et fit pivoter son balai pour se diriger vers le lac.

Hermione avait déjà volé, une fois.

Le vent commença à se faire plus violent et Drago arrêta de monter.

Il survola le lac.

-Tu as toujours peur ? Demanda Drago.

Drago volait tellement bien qu'Hermione avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage flottant au-dessus de l'eau. Le balai ne s'ébranla pas une fois.

Puis Drago voulut se retrouver face à Hermione. Il lâcha le manche du balai. Hermione poussa une exclamation d'horreur et Drago sourit. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle. Plus personne ne conduisait le balai.

-N'ai pas peur, dit Drago.

-Je n'ai pas peur.

-Hum ?

-Et alors ? Oui j'ai aussi peur qu'à Gringotts sur le dragon gardien des coffres.

-Le dragon ?

-Laisse tomber.

Drago haussa les épaules et se rapprocha d'Hermione.

-Il le semble que je te dois la vérité. Alors vas-y, pose moi tes questions.

Que demander ? Hermione ne savait pas trop. Drago vit son embarras et se lança :

- Je ne ressens pas de haine envers toi.

Hermione retenait son souffle. Elle pensait avoir deviné, mais elle soutenait que c'était impossible. Drago reprit :

-Pile ou Face ?

-Qu'est-ce que je gagne ?

Drago s'approcha d'elle encore. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il murmura :

-Pile, je t'embrasse.

Hermione sourit et ne s'écarta pas. De toute façon, elle serait tombée si elle l'avait fait. Ils étaient sur un balai. Elle compléta :

-Face, je t'embrasse.

Ce fut à Drago de sourire. Il lança la pièce. Laquelle tomba dans l'eau puisqu'ils survolaient le lac.

-On ne regarde pas le résultat ? demanda Hermione faiblement.

-On connait l'issue, quelque soit la réponse.

Il mit une main dans ses cheveux et approcha Hermione de lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord puis Drago appuya ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

Le balai volait, glissant comme une ombre au dessus du lac. Hermione souriait, Drago riait, soulagé. Il avait cru qu'elle ne ressentait pas les mêmes choses que lui. Mais finalement, oui.

-Je t'aime, dit-il. J'admire ton courage, celui qui a fait de toi une héroïne de guerre. Moi, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de m'en aller. Partir, très loin. Ne jamais revenir, oublier mon père, oublier le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Hermione sourit et appuya son front contre celui de Drago.

-On pourrait le faire, dit-elle.

Drago fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

-Partir très loin, oublier la guerre. Tout oublier.

Drago sourit.

-Je ne t'imposerais pas ça.

-Et si c'est moi qui te le demande ?

Drago souriait de plus en plus.

-Hum… ça dépend.

-Et de quoi ?

-Pile… ou face ?

Hermione sortit de sa poche une deuxième pièce moldue, la première ayant malencontreusement finie dans le lac.

-Pile, dit-elle, on s'en va.

-Face, on ne reste pas ici, compléta Drago.

Hermione rigola. Elle avait fait la même chose la veille.

Hermione lança la pièce et la rattrapa de sa main droite. Elle la plaqua contre sa main gauche et souleva sa main.

-Pile.

-On s'en va.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.

Drago se retourna. Il récupéra le manche de son balai. Hermione s'accrocha autour de son torse.

Le balai accéléra soudain et rapidement, Poudlard disparut de leurs yeux.

Jamais Drago ne s'était senti aussi heureux.

Et jamais Hermione ne s'était sentie aussi libre.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :) (Review ?)**


End file.
